Moonlight and Midnight
by Un Lugar Celestial
Summary: You don’t know me. Not really. Events of my seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry made my life what it is today. I wonder, every full moon, what might have been? Full moon you’re thinking, why the full moon? All I can say is that I wa
1. Prologue

Moonlight and Midnight

By: Un Lugar Celestial

A/N: Howdy Ya'll. Iknow that this is way short so that's why I'm posting the Prologue and Chapter One Together. Enjoy!

Prologue

You don't know me. Not really. Events of my seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry made my life what it is today. Don't get me wrong, I love my husband. He's a muggle carpenter and our lives are blessedly untouched by the world I grew up in. I still wonder, every full moon, what might have been? Full moon you're thinking, why the full moon? All I can say is that I was in love once. Many years ago I gave my heart away, to a man my heart calls out to every time the full moon rises into the midnight sky. Bathing the earth once again in silver light and pulling me farther and farther back into my past. I guess I should start at the beginning though. Before moonlight and midnight dominated my thoughts. I'll take you back, all the way back, to a time of childhood innocence. When all the world was a stage, and all of it's people merely players.


	2. Jessi, James, and Sirius

Moonlight and Midnight

By: Un Lugar Celestial

Chapter 1:

Jessi, James, and Sirius

Halifax Lane was a relatively quite street. Overly large houses of high ranking Ministry officials were nestled far off the street behind rows of trees. Brightly colored leaves where blowing in the crisp September wind and Miranda Potter was standing in her kitchen smiling as she looked out the back door of her home.

The grin the turned up the corners of her mouth was inevitable. She loved to watch her husband and son together. Her husband, Harold, the man was seemingly unstoppable and her son, James, was turning out to be just like him. She smiled and turned when a knock resounded from the front door. She opened it and smiled at the small girl standing in front of her.

"Hello Jess," Miranda said stepping aside to let the small girl into the house.

"Hi Mrs. Potter," Jessica Carmichael said softly.

"James and his Dad are outside. Would you like to join them?" Asking the girl questions was pointless, Miranda knew, but she always asked just the same.

"No ma'am," Jessi said politely, "Mum wouldn't like it."

Miranda sighed as she lead Jessi to the library. Jessi quickly climbed into a chair and picked up a book, the same thing she always did when she visited the Potter's. Watching the dark-haired girl Miranda couldn't help but feel sad. There was a very obvious fire in the girls jade eyes, that her mother was slowly crushing out of her. Knowing there was nothing she could do, she slipped silently out of the library and went outside.

"James," she said as she approached the two, who were throwing leaves at each other, "Jessi is in the library, why don't you go see if she wants to play?"

"Ok, Mum," her five year old son said with a grin.

"What's wrong Miranda?" Harold ask as soon as their son was inside.

"I can't take it anymore, Harold, that poor girl comes here and does nothing but sit in the library." She said shivering against the cold breeze.

"Miranda…." He said placing an arm around his wife's shoulders. "You can't meddle…her father is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"And her mother is going to turn her into a spineless Hufflepuff," Miranda said angrily, "children deserve more than that. You know that Grayer would give his life for his daughter. But Marissa is going to be the death of the poor little girl."

"I'll talk to Grayer," Harold said, sighing when his life seemed slightly mollified.

"Thank you, Harold. I love having Jessi here," Miranda said softly, "I just would like to see her smile and be a normal five year-old. She's been coming here since she could walk. I've never seen her smile more than fleetingly."

"I know dear," Harold said stormily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just under a year later, things on Halifax Lane were different. Very different. Gone was the quiet girl from the Potter's library. She'd been replaced by a spunky, rambunctious, and playful girl. No one really knew what brought about the change in Jessi Carmichael. Some people said it was James Potter. Some say she finally got tired of reading. Most people just smiled at the happy little girl who was a frequent visitor to all of their homes. James never leaving her side, The Dynamic Duo people called them.

"I'm going to kill you, James Potter," six-year old Jessi Carmichael tore down the stairs of Godric's Hollow after her best friend.

"Only if you can catch me," James called over his shoulder as he burst into his backyard and hid. The late-July heat wrapped around him as he crouched low and waited for Jessi to come outside. He blinked beads of sweat out of his eyes and waited. He saw Jessi come out and stop, looking around for him, that was when he jumped out. He landed on top of her and grinned, "I win."

"GET OFF ME," she screeched.

"What is going on back here?" a voice came from over the fence.

James and Jessi both looked guiltily and were shocked to see a boy staring at them. Jessi looked at James. James looked at the boy. Both of them quickly scrambled up. And Jessi nudged James.

"Say something," they whispered to each other at the same time, "Oh be that way," James and Jessi both burst into giggles. When they could finally speak again James approached the fence.

"I'm James and she's Jessi," James said plainly.

"Are you two twins or something?" The boy asked.

"No, I'm six. He's Seven," Jessi said rolling her eyes, "Besides…..his eyes are brown."

"I can see that," the boy said.

"Oh, ignore her, she's just mad that I won."

"You cheated."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too"

"Ok….I might have rigged the deck," James said throwing his hands up, "But you should know better."

"You're right I should," Jessi retorted.

"Earth to the twins," the boy said.

"WE'RE NOT TWINS," Jessi and James said together.

"Whatever, I'm Sirius," The boy said hopping over the fence, "Sirius Black"

"Jess, James, Come in for lunch," Came a voice from the house.

"That'll be Aunt Miranda," Jessi said.

"You live with your aunt?" Sirius asked.

"No," James said.

"It's James' Mum," Jessi supplied, "and no, he's not my cousin."

"Then…"

"Just because," Jessi said. "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming where?" Sirius asked.

"To lunch," Jessi said as if it was obvious.

"Can we go Jess?" James asked "I'm STARving."

"We can't leave him here,"

"Dynamic Duo to the rescue," James said nodding at Jessi, who promptly nodded back. Jessi moved to one side of Sirius, James moved to the other, and they promptly grabbed his elbows and dragged him into the house. "MUUUUUUUM, Jessi and me have a friend for lunch."

"Don't yell. And it's 'Jessi and I'," Miranda said as she came to the back door. "Hello, I'm James' mother."

"Yeah I…" Sirius stopped when Jessi elbowed him. "What?"

"This is Sirius," James supplied.

"It's nice to meet you , Sirius," Miranda said as she lead the children into the dining room.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ma'am," Sirius said, finally finding his manners.

"Did your family just move here?" She questioned as she set sandwiches down in front of all three children.

"Sort of, My family's summer home is here," Sirius answered.

"You mean we have to put up with you all summer?" Jessi asked setting her glass of milk down.

"Jessica!" Came a deep voice from the doorway.

"Sorry, Uncle Harry."

"Be nice young lady," Harold said from the door.

"Yes, sir," Jessi grumbled as she ate.

"Hey, Jess," James whispered after his parents were gone, "Think fast!" He said before promptly grabbing and apple and throwing it a crossed the table at her.

"Prat," she said as she caught it and set it down.

"You could be Seeker material," Sirius said.

"Nah….playing Chaser is more fun."

"Keeper's the position I'm after," Sirius said with a shrug.

"Figures," James said as he pushed food around on his plate.

"What'd you mean by that?" Sirius asked.

"Jamie here thinks that he knows everything about quidditch," she sighed dramatically, "just ignore him."

"Jess," James warned.

"What?"

"Nevermind," James muttered, "I'm done eating. Let's go play."

"Not until you tell me James Potter," Jessi demanded.

"I'd drop it if I were you," Sirius reasoned from across the table.

"Oh fine," Jessi said giving up.

"Great, So what are we going to do?" James asked.

"Try and trap Mrs. Salbin's cat," Jessi suggested.

"We did that last week. We got in trouble remember?" James grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah…I forgot," Jessi blanched.

"We could go swimming," Sirius piped up.

"Jessi's afraid of water," James said knowingly.

"JAMES," She hollered.

"Ok so no swimming," Sirius said.

"Swimming is fine with me," Jessi said and glared at James, "I'm not afraid. He's crazy."

"Jessi," James protested, "You…"

"Are going home to change," she resolved.

James looked warily at Jessi but shrugged, "Swimming is fine."

The split up promising to meet in front of James' in fifteen minutes. Jessi hurried across the street and slipped silently into her own home. She climbed the white marble stairs as silently as possible. She sighed when she reached the top landing.

"Jessica Anne!"

Jessi flinched and stopped, "Mum."

"Get back down here," her mother demanded, "I thought I told you that you were not to re-enter this house until dinner."

Jessi turned and started back down the stairs, "I was going to stay out. I really was."

"Then why are you standing on my white stairs getting dirt everywhere?"

"We were going to go swimming," Jessi answered as she looked around for the supposed dirt she was leaving on the stairs.

"Well now you're not," her mother admonished, "if you insist on being in the house you will stay in your room. And not leave for the rest of the summer."

"Mum!"

"You heard me Jessica," her mother said before turning and disappearing into the parlor.

"Oh bugger," she muttered as she climbed back up the stairs. She paced her bedroom looking for a way out. She saw an antique paperweight sitting above he fireplace and grinned. She sat opened her window and waited for James and Sirius to re-appear. When they did, she threw the glass ball out onto the street. She saw both boys look around as the glass shattered. When James finally looked up at her window. She shrugged and he nodded.

"She got caught," James told Sirius glumly.

"What do you mean?"

"It means we won't see her till next week."

James Potter, and his six year old wisdom, turned out to be right. It was two weeks before Jessi re-entered the outside word. She burst out the front doors of her own home and across the street. She knocked and the front door of the Potter's and received no answer. Glumly she sat down on the front step.

"James said to watch out for you," Sirius said as he rounded the corner.

"I don't need watching out for," she snapped.

"He didn't mean it like that," Sirius answered, "He meant to watch for when you came back over. He and his parents went to London."

"They go every year for the last three weeks of summer," Jessi said quietly.

"Yeah that's what he said," Sirius said looking down at her, "Look, he told me you wouldn't want to go back to your own house for a while,"

"He told you that I'm going to kill him," she spat as she stood.

"He didn't say why."

"Oh….maybe he only gets the silent treatment then."

"We can go to my house, my mum is a pain but hey…you're the daughter of the head of the DMLE, she'll just love you."

"What'd you mean?" she asked as Sirius lead her around the back of James' house and over the fence into his own backyard.

"I mean…my mum and dad believe that purebloods are better than anyone else on the face of the planet. You're a pureblood and the daughter of a high ranking ministry official. Even if she hates your guts she'll be civil."

"Oh…my mum thinks the same way," she mused.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Jessi said looking around, "well I know I don't want to be inside."

"That makes sense."

"So…."

"Are you really afraid of the water?"

"No…well maybe a little."

"I could teach you to swim," he suggested.

"I don't think,"

"That's exactly it…don't think," Sirius grinned, "Come on. What do you have to lose?"

"Oh fine," she sighed.

Several hours later Jessi collapsed on the sandy lakefront. Sirius came out of the water shortly after her and sat down. They both laughed and Jessi coughed before sitting up.

"You're a quick learner, and fast too," Sirius said.

"I cannot believe I just did that," Jessi smiled, "Thank you."

"Sink or Swim," Sirius said with a shrug.

"How did you know I wouldn't sink?"

"I didn't," he grinned.

"Prat."

"Cow."

"Sod off," they said at the same time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and his parents returned from London, he found Jessi and Sirius sitting on the front steps of his house bickering and tossing Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans into a basket. He watched from the street as Sirius tossed a bean and missed and Jessi quickly followed suit. He approached slowly, "Remind me never to play games involving aim with either of you," he taunted.

"James!" Jessi exclaimed and bolted down the stairs throwing her arms around his neck. "How was London? Did you see Aunt May? Did you get to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Hello Jessi," he grinned, "I missed you too. London was rainy. Yes we saw Aunt May, she says hello by the way. And yes I went to Diagon Alley. I brought you some Sugar Quills."

"You're the best."

"Welcome back," Sirius said coming down the stairs.

"Hi, I brought you some chocolate frogs cause I didn't know what else you liked."

"Thanks," he said with a grin.

Jessi sat glumly on the stairs and sighed. Sirius sat down beside her and nudged her. James looked utterly confused as he watched the two.

"What's going on?" James asked. Neither of his friends said a word. "Jessi? Sirius?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Sirius said dully, "We're going back to London."

We should make the most of today then," James said, "What do you two think we should do?"

"I can't," Sirius said, "My mum wants me home to watch my brother while she packs."

"That fast," James said shocked.

"We knew it was coming," Jessi sniffled.

"I'll see you both next summer," Sirius said as he started down the street.

"I'll be right back James," she said as she hurried after Sirius, "Wait…Sirius!" she called. Sirius stopped and turned to face her. He stood as she jogged towards him. When she reached him she stopped and took a deep breath.

"What is it Jessi?" Sirius asked.

She hugged him quickly, "Write, ok," she said more as a statement than a question. She smiled at him and ran back down the street.

Eleven year old best friends Jessi Carmichael and James Potter were sitting in the library of Godric's Hollow playing chess when the doors flew open. Both grinned as Sirius Black walked in brandishing a piece of cream colored parchment.

"Anyone else get a Hogwarts letter?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," James said as he jumped up and hopped around the table.

"Did you doubt it?" Jessi asked with a grin.

"Hogwarts is going to be in for a shock when the three of us get there in September," Sirius said.


	3. The Hogwart's Express

Moonlight and Midnight

By: Un Lugar Celestial

A/N: Okay....Here's number two. I really like this chapter. It's probably my favorite of this story so far. Muah enjoy! Then Review.

Chapter 2:

The Hogwarts Express

_The sun was hidden behind thick clouds on the day I would board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. I remember that day perfectly, you always remember things like that. I'd been through that barrier several times before, but this time I was actually getting on the train. That was also the day I met the girl who would be my best friend and confident for the rest of our years at school. _

Platform nine and three-quarters was crowded with children and parents as Jessi crossed through the barrier. Her brother, Toby, grinned at her as he set her trunk on the ground in front of her and ran off with his friends. She grabbed the handle of her trunk and dragged it towards the train. She stopped half way to the train and sat on top of her trunk dejectedly. Knowing there was know way she could get herself and her luggage on the train in the next ten minutes. She scrambled to stand on top of her trunk and scanned the crowds.

"Well, Well…if it isn't the little princess," a sardonic voice came from behind her.

"Go away Steven," she snapped as she turned to face him.

"Why how rude," Steven Campbell drawled, "I was going to offer to help you."

"Why would I want your help?"

"Because otherwise you'll never get on the train in time," he said with a grin.

"Fine," she grumbled. She knew he was right.

"It's going to cost you though," he smirked.

"Does my brother know what a rat you are?" she questioned, "I figured that anyway. What's the damage?" she asked as she reached into one of her pockets.

"Toby knows. And I don't want your money," he informed her.

"Well then what do you want?" she asked getting annoyed, "I don't have all day."

"A kiss, fair princess,"

"I am not kissing you Steven Campbell," she practically spat, "You can just go on your way and scam some other first year."

"Have it your way, Jess," he called as he headed towards the train.

Jessi groaned and looked around. The platform was nearly deserted. She hopped down and began pushing her trunk hoping that she'd make it. She stopped abruptly when someone stepped into her path. She looked up into the kind eyes of Miranda Potter.

"Jessi, What are you still doing on the platform?"

"Trying to get this blasted trunk on the train," she exasperated.

"Don't worry, Harold will get it," she said motioning to her husband who was a few feet away, "You need to get on the train," Miranda propelled Jessi towards the train.

"Thanks Aunt Miranda," she said with a grin.

"It's not a problem ,dear," Miranda smiled, "Now behave yourself and don't let James and Sirius push you around."

"I will and they know better," she said as she stepped towards the train.

"Have a good year, Jessi," Miranda said. Hugging Jessi and smiling, "Good luck and I want you to think about staying with us for Christmas."

"Thanks, Aunt Miranda. Bye Uncle Harry," she called to her him as he finished loading her trunk onto the train.

Climbing up the stairs onto the train, Jessi was shocked at the chaos that awaited her. Girls were shrieking and hugging, Boys were yelling at each other and pretending they hadn't missed their friends. She threaded her way through the throngs of students that were all crushing into the narrow corridors as the moved from compartment to compartment. She looked into the compartment nearest her and was glared at by several older students. She moved down the corridor ducking around other students as she peered into compartments. She saw a boy about her age sitting alone in a compartment and slipped inside.

"It's mad out there," she said breathlessly as she sat.

"I guess," he shrugged.

"I'm Jessi," she smiled.

"Remus," he muttered annoyed.

"Sorry to bother you," she said defensively. She crossed her arms and sat back in her seat. She watched the platform roll away as the train began moving and couldn't help but grin. She tapped her foot and hummed the latest hit by rocker Kevin Sharpe.

"Do you have to make so much noise?" Remus asked.

"It's not noise. It's Kevin Sharpe and if you knew anything you'd know he was the hottest thing on the wireless these days," she snapped, "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry you're not a muggleborn are you? You wouldn't know about Kevin Sharpe or Angelo Monroe or any of the wizarding artists."

"I'm not a muggleborn," he said with a small laugh, "Are you always this energetic?"

"I guess. I never really thought about it though," she shrugged and picked at the metallic paint on her fingernails, "You'd have to ask James and Sirius…they'd probably say yes."

"James and Sirius?" he asked.

"My best friends, You haven't seen them have you?"

"You're the first person I've met."

"Wow….that's so cool."

"I guess," she started to say.

"SOMEONE HAS GOT TO STOP THEM!," a girl with vivid red hair and emerald eyes exclaimed as she slammed the door of the compartment.

"Stop who?" Remus asked.

"The morons who are setting off fireworks on the train."

Jessi groaned and covered her face with her hands. She couldn't help but laugh a bit as she sat back up. She looked the girl over and noticed that the ends of her hair were slightly scorched, "Two boys, right? Both with dark hair? I'm really sorry they got you."

"You know them?"

"Yeah…they're my closest friends. I'll go get them."

"If you can stop them I'll be amazed," the girl grumbled, "I yelled all I could. All they did was laugh."

"I have better threats," she said with a grin, "What's your name anyway? No one ever challenge's them…or well any of the three of us."

"Lily. Lily Evans," she said.

"I'm Jessi Carmichael and he's Remus…just Remus I guess," she laughed.

"Lupin," Remus added, "That's my last name."

"Oh," Jessi said.

"Like the…" Lily started to ask.

"Yes," he sighed, " And before you ask, I don't have a brother."

Lily just laughed. Remus groaned. Jessi looked between the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

"Remus and Romulus are the mythical founders of ancient Rome," Lily explained.

"I knew that," Jessi laughed.

"Sure you did Jess," a voice came from the doorway.

"I hear you're causing problems already," she grinned as she turned to face Sirius.

"JAMES…I FOUND HER," Sirius hollered into the corridor.

"Do all of you yell constantly?" Remus asked as he winced.

"Sorry ,mate," Sirius said.

"JESSIIIIII," James let out a war cry as he jumped on her.

"Hi James," she coughed out, "Get off."

"Sorry."

"You!" Lily accused.

James blanched and Sirius laughed. Jessi laughed as well, Remus coughed to hide laughter, and Lily glared at James and Sirius.

"We're really sorry," James said, "Truce?"

"You wish," Lily bit out.

"I can't believe you two started without me," Jessi pouted at them.

"We're sorry Jess," Sirius said earnestly, "really we are. We couldn't find you."

"You would have stopped us anyway," James put in.

"Fine be that way," she snapped. "See if I care if Dumbledore gives you detention as soon as we reach the castle," she grumbled.

"That'd be so awesome," Sirius said.

"I bet we'd hold the record," James' eyes lit up.

"You want detention?" Remus asked.

"Yup," Sirius said proudly.

"Is that really something to aspire to?" Lily questioned.

"We'll go down in history," James saluted like a ships captain.

"Sorry, They're a bit delusional sometimes," She dead-panned.

"We are not," James and Sirius said together.

Just then a prefect stuck his head in the door and told them that the train would be arriving soon. Jessi and Lily slipped into another compartment with a few other first year girls and changed into robes. Lily pleaded with Jessi to stay with the girls but Jessi persuaded her to spend at least the rest of the train ride with James, Sirius, and Remus.

The fire engine red train final jerked to a stop and students crushed out. When the five stepped off the train they gasped. The castle that would be their new home loomed high from across the inky lake. The castle seemed to glow with light from the inside and the eager students rushed down the platform.

""Firs' years," a voice came from within the crowds, "firs' years follow me!"

"That's…." James said,

"I haven't seen him in ages," Sirius exclaimed.

"Hagrid!" Jessi yelled as they took of towards him.

"Hi, Hagrid," they said almost simultaneously.

"Well…if it isn' the trouble makers of Halifax Lane," Hagrid greeted, "You bes' be gettin' in on your way."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Jessi asked.

"Down with the res' of the firs' years," Hagrid said as he motioned them along and went back to calling.

Lily and Remus soon caught up to them and looked at the shocked and breathless. They stood in a shocked silence for a moment until it finally hit them.

"He was," Lily started.

"Hagrid," James finished, "He used to be the assistant groundskeeper. Looks like Dumbledore promoted him."

"He's enormous," Remus said.

"He's a half-giant," Sirius stated.

"Sirius!" Jessi exclaimed, "You're not supposed to tell people that."

"I didn't tell people Jessi," he said reasonable, "I told our new friends…..there is a difference.

"Whatever," she muttered angrily and stalked off.

Lily looked at Remus apologetically and followed Jessi. The boys stood looking dumbfounded. Hagrid soon came back and sent them all into the boats that lined the lake. Reminded them several times that there could only be four people to a boat. James, Remus and Sirius got into a boat with another boy they didn't know and Jessi and Lily climbed into one with Alice and Anna. Two of the girls they'd met while changing.

The first year students road across the lake in awed silence. All of them watched as the castle rose higher and a larger in front of them. When they finally stepped for the first time onto Hogwart's grounds, the silence was broken by hushed whispers and footsteps as they headed towards the castle's entrance.

Sirius approached Jessi and Lily as soon as they hit land, "Jessi…I'm sorry. I didn't know it meant that much to you."

"How would you feel if I reveal something about you to people you didn't know," she scowled.

"I'm sorry Jessi," he pleaded as they entered the castle.

"You just don't get it Sirius," she stated.

"I do Jess, I really do, I'll apologize to Hagrid tomorrow. I promise," he bargained.

"Promise?"

"That's enough talking," a strict voice came from above them, "I'm Professor McGonagall. It's time to start the sorting."

"I promise," Sirius whispered quickly in her ear as they started into the Great Hall.

The students somberly followed McGonagall into the Great Hall. The rest of the students already seated in the hall quieted quickly as the first years walked down the center aisle. Jessi saw her brother sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Steven Campbell and rolled her eyes. She nearly ran into the boy in front of her when they stopped. McGonagall left and quickly returned with a stool and a crumpled looking hat.

"As I call your names step forward," she stated, "Amelia Adderback."

The girl stepped forward and was placed quickly sorted to Hufflepuff. She smiled as she ran to join her new housemates.

"Sirius Black."

Sirius grinned as he stepped forward and sat on the stool. He went white when the hat was placed on his head. Soon after he was sorted to Gryffindor. He bowed and walked to join his cheering and laughing housemates. Jessi looked around the Great Hall as other students were called. When her name was called James, who'd been behind Sirius, poked her in the shoulder and inclined his head towards McGonagall. Jessi blushed as she stepped forward.

**_Ah…I knew you'd be along. But where to sort you. You have a large heart and you're cunning and will do what it takes to get what you want, you also have the brains and a way with words. You'd do well anywhere. I believe your destiny lies in only one house though….you'll do well in Gryffindor._**

Jessi didn't even realize it was over until the hat was removed from her head. She glanced around the room. Sirius and James were grinning like mad and cheering. Remus and Lily were cheering as well. She ran over and sat next to Sirius.

"Congrats, Kid," he said.

"Thanks you too."

Lily, Remus, and James joined them shortly. Alice joined them as well while her twin went off to Hufflepuff. They were also joined by the boy who'd ridden across the lake with James, Remus, and Sirius. James introduced him as Frank.

"There is a time for speech making," Dumbledore said standing up, "This is not it. Tuck in," he clapped his hands and mountains of food appeared before them.

When the Great Hall swelled with chatter and laughter as the students ate. When they were finally finished the food disappeared just as it had come. Dumbledore stood again.

"Welcome new friends and old. Whether you're hearing this for the first time or as a reminder, remember the Forbidden Forrest is just that. Also the list of banned items has grown to include several Zonko's products. The complete list can be obtained in Mr. Flich's office."

_It wasn't long after Dumbledore's speech that the prefects gathered us up and showed us to the Gryffindor Tower and the common room. They explained about the portrait and the password. Although I'm sure most of you have heard of it. I still remember the first password. 'Phoenix Flight' it'd odd how I can still remember that. It seems so insignificant now. _

Looking back, as I prepare myself for the arrival of my own daughter's Hogwarts letter, I wish we'd each listened to whatever bit of knowledge the Sorting Hat imparted to each of us. But then it seemed so insignificant. We had each other and a castle as a playground and pranking field.


	4. Peter

Moonlight and Midnight

By: Un Lugar Celestial

Chapter 3: Peter

The sun was just beginning to cast its golden light over Hogwart's the morning after the sorting ceremony. The grounds lay silently over the grayish-blue sky waiting for the sun to reign down and warm the cool September air. Slowly the sleeping students inside the castle awoke. Some clung to their dreams for the last moments of the life they'd known the day before. Others were wide awake embracing the new day and the changes it brought forth.

Jessi was flitting around the first year dormitory, attempting to get ready without waking the other Gryffindor girls. When light began to pour in through the tall windows, she decided to wake up her new friends. She walked over to Lily's bed and grinned at her sleeping friend.

"Lily, Lily, Lily," she clamored as she hopped up onto the bed and jumped around, "Get up…it's the first day of classes."

"Still sleeping," Lily groaned from under her blankets.

"Lily," Jessi exasperated, still jumping up and down, "if you don't get up you'll be late for classes, get up, get up get up," she chirped.

"Late…..oh my heavens," Lily exclaimed as she shot up. Her quick movements sent Jessi tumbling to the floor, "why'd you let me sleep?" she asked as she ran around the room.

"What is all this racket about," Alice asked sitting up and staring at the two of them.

"Lily's a mad-person," Jessi stated.

"She let us oversleep!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily we have like an hour," Alice said calmly.

"What?" Lily looked shocked, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU JESSI!"

Jessi shrieked and ran across the room. She dove onto Alice's bed and grabbed a pillow, she stood in the center of the bed hopping up and down slightly. Lily approached, grabbing a pillow from her own bed as she followed.

"Oh no," Alice mocked, "One of you is going to die a perilous death……Death by feathers."

"You're dead, Jessi."

"Bring it on."

Lily climbed up onto the bed and swung the pillow at Jessi, she looked surprised when she connected with Jessi's shoulder. Her victory lasted only momentarily as Jessi threw a smaller pillow at her. It sailed passed Lily's head and hit Alice square in the stomach.

"That's it…you're both gonna get it," Alice said as she threw the pillow back at Jessi.

Fifteen minutes later, Jessi swung a pillow at Alice and connected with her ribs. The pillow burst and feathers flew everywhere. All three girls collapsed onto the floor giggling and pink faced. Their giggling continued when their other two roommates woke up and looked around the room utterly confused.

"I'm going to wait downstairs," Jessi said to Lily and Alice as she grabbed her books and headed down the stairs.

The common room was mostly deserted as most students went strait to breakfast. A few older students sat scrambling to finish summer homework. Jessi sat down on a couch near the fire and opened a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_.

"I can't believe you're reading that," a Sirius said as he came up from behind her.

"Good Morning to you too," she smiled and looked up at him, "where is you other half?"

"Still getting dressed," Sirius sighed as he hopped over the back of the couch and sat next to her, "he's got it pretty bad for your new friend."

"I'm sure he does," she said happily.

"What's that mean?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing Sirius," she grinned.

Shortly after Alice and Remus came down the stairs. Jessi stood and paced impatiently as they waited. Lily finally rushed down the stairs and stared at Jessi and Alice.

"Are we going or not," Lily demanded.

"I thought we were waiting for James," Alice said.

"I'd rather not have my hair set on fire today," Lily snapped.

"He didn't mean it Lily," Sirius said.

"It's alright," Jessi placated, "we'll go."

"Jessi!" Sirius protested.

"Lily, Alice…will you two wait for me outside," she asked.

"Sure," Alice said as she dragged a grumbling Lily out the portrait hole.

"Jessi," Sirius started.

"I know," she said with a half smile, "this doesn't change anything, You and James are still my best friends. I'm sure we'll still see each other lots. I need to make girl friends though."

"Fine," he said, "I'll see you in class," he said as he walked over to talk to Remus.

Jessi sighed and hurried out of the portrait hole to meet Lily and Alice. The three girls chatted as they walked down to the great hall. They sat at the far end of the table, talking about classes as they ate. Professor McGonagall walked by and handed them their timetables. She also told them not to be late to their first lesson.

James, Sirius, and Remus entered the Great Hall together at the tail end of breakfast. They ate quickly and approached the head table to retrieve their timetables. James seemed like he was going to approach the girls until Sirius stopped him. He cast an apologetic look at Jessi and followed Sirius out.

Their first class was Charms. Lily and Alice sat together and Jessi sat across from them. When the boys entered the classroom right before the start of class Sirius glared at Jessi and sat behind her. James looked at her as if to say, "After class," and sat next to Sirius. Remus looked skeptically at Jessi and sat next to her.

"Hi," she said absentmindedly.

"Shhh," he hushed her, "Class is going to start."

The class went smoothly as Professor Flitwick taught them about wand movements. Jessi sporadically took notes but was able to execute the wand movement. After class James picked up her school bag and she followed him sighing in annoyance as they exited the class.

"What's going on Jess?" he asked as he handed her bag.

"Sirius is mad," she stated.

"Wonderful deduction, Watson," he mocked, "Why is he mad?"

"Because I left with Lily and Alice this morning."

"I wasn't really thrilled about that either," he said sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry, James, really I am…"

"I know," he smiled at her, "I understand too…just don't forget about us huh?"

"I couldn't ever forget you," she grinned, "You're my best friend."

"Shall we proceed to Potions?"

"We shall."

As they walked down the hall they heard shouting. James motioned Jessi to stop and they poked their heads around the corner. Lucius Malfoy and another large Slytherin had a first year backed into a corner. Jessi's jaw dropped as she watched the older students draw a wand on the young boy.

"We should get help," she whispered to James.

"No time," James whispered back.

"James!" She said slightly shocked.

"What Jessi," he said irritated, "I'm trying to think."

"He's a Gryffindor you dunderhead."

"Merlin," James groaned, "He's our other roommate….Patrick, or something like that."

"We have to do something."

"Alright, follow me," James said. He walked towards Malfoy determinedly. "Hey Malfoy," he called, "how about evening the odds a little?"

Jessi looked at the boy and recognized the fear in his eyes. She realized she probably carried the same look. Sirius rushed around the corner from the opposite direction almost as if it had been planned.

"Yeah," Sirius echoed, "What do you say….four against two?"

"What is…" Remus stopped. He'd followed Sirius into the corridor and looked between all of them. James, Sirius, and Malfoy all had wands drawn and aimed. Jessi was standing near the blonde boy talking to him.

"Blind Gryffindor loyalty," Malfoy smirked, "one day it will cause your deaths," he stalked off after that turning a corner and disappearing.

"Are you ok, mate?" James asked the boy.

"Yeah," he said sounding embarrassed.

"Don't let Malfoy bother you," Remus said.

"He's just a bully," Jessi smiled kindly.

"You should hang with us though," Sirius suggested, "James and I here are the best pranksters ever. If you're with us…Malfoy can't touch you."

"The man makes a point," James said.

"Then it's settled," Remus said with an air of finality.

"What's your name?" Jessi asked as she offered a hand to help him up.

"Peter," he his voice shook, "Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice you meet you Peter," she said.

_I remember that day clearly. Some days I wish we'd never come upon that scene in the hallway. Things would have turned out a lot differently. I couldn't have known, no one could have. No one could have ever imagined how meeting Peter Pettigrew would ultimately cause the death of two of my closest friends and the twelve year imprisonment of another. 0_


End file.
